


genm has never made an ero game

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Graphite is pre op so take care, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emu gets a head bump and then gets bumped by two Bugsters.





	genm has never made an ero game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/gifts).



> I have never written poem before I am so sorry if its bad.  
> Otherwise please enjoy. I never would have written Graphite if not for this and he was fun and sassy.

Emu’s not entirely sure how he got in this situation. He was face down, pinned on the ground by a very heavy weight. It wasn’t painful but it sure was uncomfortable. Graphite, legs crossed and head resting upon his knuckle, sits on Emu’s back to keep him there. Okay, he was sure how he got into it - Graphite got a good hit on him and then his luck worked against him and that's how he ended up with the head wound he has now. 

“It’s awake?” Graphite doesn’t even look down at the human, not needing to in order to know he’s up. “Don’t worry about that cut on your head. We… Parado took care of it. I didn’t want to bother.” Dismissive as always, nothing’s changed there. The Bugster stands up and Emu pushes himself to his feet, immediately looking around. “It’s Genm’s old hideout. Old, as in it was his while he was still crawling around.” The disdain in his voice is pretty apparent to Emu and he can’t deny being a bit surprised.

“I thought you were on his side?” Graphite gives him a dismissive look.

“You should think harder next time. You can do work for someone and despise them. That is, to my understanding, how most jobs are actually.” Emu can’t disagree with him there because he’s right and he knows that. The door behind them swings open and Parado strides in.

“Emu, it’s good to see you awake!” He holds his arms out as if he’s going in for a hug, but at the last minute just rests his hands upon the pediatrician’s shoulders. “I was worried about you. It was a pretty nasty fall-”

“It’s a little cut. Did you just use this an excuse to kidnap me?” Parado’s face goes from his eternal smile to a frown.

“Kidnapping isn’t what I’d describe it. You hit your head on concrete and we were the only people around.” He’s being genuine and Emu can’t help but feel a bit regretful he accused them. “And I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you.” Parado’s fingers tap on his shoulders as he looks off to the side. “... And we wanted to request something from you.”

We? Emu notices Graphite has his back turned to them for some reason. “Uh, well… I’ll think about it. What is it?” Parado’s smile is back and that’s a bit worrying.

Graphite speaks up instead. “It was his idea. None of it was mine. I only agreed.” That’s also a bit of a worrying response. Parado leans in against Emu’s ear.

“Graphite’s having a bit of an issue and I was thinking you’d be a good friend, as I know you would, and help us out. It’s nothing bad, it won’t hurt any of us, and it can be a secret kept between all of us.” Flags are going up in Emu’s mind and just from those vague terms he has a feeling what’s going to be asked. 

He’s right and within the next five minutes Emu is on his knees and Graphite is in front of him, in Bugster form at that, and sitting on a table they just threw papers off of. It’s a bit surreal and Emu’s trying to get himself focused, so he thinks to himself how Kuroto probably used this table to write up ideas for a game, or Gashats, or anything. 

And how now they were going to fornicate on it.

Emu just stares for a moment as Graphite spreads his legs and as his head is racing he thinks, “I didn’t think I’d be into monsters, but this is absolutely fine.” It was decided after they made sure everyone was at their most comfortable for this. He didn’t want anything to be awkward or uncomfortable with them, and so Graphite basically went back to his comfort level. Between his legs was a slit, somewhat wet already and Emu wonders how long they had been waiting? Did they prepare anything.

“I’ve done this once, but it was with a… cis male. I’ll try my best for both of you though.” Graphite crosses his arms and shakes his head, but his words come out surprisingly soft.

“You better.” He can't blame the Bugster for this attitude he's giving right now: up until this moment they had been enemies. Emu raises his hand up but Graphite puts a stop to that. "Your lips are distracting. Make good use of them." Emu looks over at Parado who just gives him a "move on with it" gesture.

Emu can feel the heat radiating off of the Bugster in front of him. He uses his fingers to gently slide the folds of Graphite's opening aside so he can allow his tongue to do the work. His gets a nice feel of his entrance and the sensation isn't even close to being how he'd imagined it. Graphite gives a short, quiet groan. "If I do something uncomfortable to you, feel free to stop me."

"Look, I appreciate the sentiment, but cut the saccharine shit and get me off." Very well. Emu slides the length of his tongue along the slit before going in. He has no real experience but he has the benefit of common sense and being a fast learner. Graphite only gets hotter once his tongue makes its way inside. Its hot, wet, and Emu knows it's tight from the noises he hears. "Ex-aid…" Hearing that is almost a boner killer but Emu isn't going to pull away to correct that.

A hand that isn't his own glides across the crotch of his pants. "Keep going, Emu. I'm feeling generous today. Just focus on your job." Once he hears his pants being undone he heeds that advice.

Graphite is practically melting on his tongue. Emu decides to take advantage of that and focus his attack to his clit. Once he shifts his focus, he takes his fingers to fill that vacated space inside. The Bugster jerks just a bit, but Emu feels a clawed hand rest on top of his head. "Shit, you're doing well for a brat with no experience."

Emu can't mull on that statement because the hand on his dick demands his attention. Parado has managed to weasel his way into his victim's pants and is now stroking the shaft. "I'm very happy to see that you're enjoying this too." He leans forward and presses a kiss to Emu's cheek, then down to the back of his neck. Graphite tugs at the soft locks on his hand and Emu decides to trust them that nothing bad is going to happen out of this.

Parado's eager to get this going and wastes no time jerking up and down Emu's erection. Emu has a mouth full already so it partially muffles his moans. He's sure, he thinks to himself, that he's managed to shut off sensation in all his body that isn't fucking or being fucked. His cock aches against Parado's palm and he can feel Graphite's body tense.

Then he is pulled onto his back and laid out on the floor. Parado beams at him as Graphite lowers himself to the floor. "Don't worry, this way we all get what we want." Emu looks down to see Graphite positioning Emu's erection right at his entrance. And then he has his head positioned to be looking at Parado. Coincidentally right as he gets a mouthful of Bugster cock. Parado guides himself down Emu's throat without struggle right as Graphite finally lowers himself down nice and easy.

All of that before had just been foreplay.

"You weren't lying. He fills nicely." Graphite's voice has a slight quiver and Parado just laughs.

"I knew he wouldn't let us down. You should listen to me more." Parado has started moving his hips already. He isn't being rough but he can feel his Emu's throat stretch with each thrust. His gags aren't violent, just more from reflex and a lack of use. 

Graphite feels almost addictive to be inside. It's hot and tight and Emu is a good enough size that he's filling without being too much. Emu can't think right now. The sensations are too much that if he thinks he's afraid he'll miss a second of pleasure. His tongue coils around the shaft, good and hard and hitting the back of his throat. His big, gentle eyes water with ecstasy and he can feel his end coming.

Emu doesn't want it to end yet. Or at all, really. After a taste this good he doesn't want to go this long without it.

Parado's pace grows uneven as he runs his hand through Emu's hair. "We can do this any time you want, Emu. I'll always have time for you." The look on his face and the way its said pushes him over the edge.

Emu bucks his hips as he cums, surprising Graphite with an "oh!" For all he thinks it's much too soon. "What the Hell, Ex-aid? I didn't expect this much out of you." Emu can see what he means soon enough because Parado pulls himself out from deep in his neck and cums right in his mouth. It spills out past his lips and onto his chin. Just in time as Graphite sighs in bliss before pulling himself up. There's a fair amount of spunk dripping down his leg and he snorts in amusement.

"Didn't get any in a while, Ex-aid?" Graphite asks in a teasing tone while Parado zips up. Emu is honesty so drained all he musters is an "uh huh." 

"Well I'm happy to be of service, Emu. And thank you for the fun. Oh, and the bonus." Parado holds up the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat and smiles. He and Graphite disappear as they are prone to doing, leaving a tired Emu on the floor.

His missing Gashat only registers a good five minutes after.


End file.
